coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Stan Ogden
I was just reading the Weatherfield Life book by Daran Little and it mentions a young Stan Ogden and says his mother was Mary Ogden. This must mean his parents are Mary and Isaiah if that fact card is correct for his father. I dont think Stan had any siblings. Benny1982 16:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Age adjustment in 1983. I have just acquired the Coronation Street The 1980s DVD and was watching the episode dated 30th November 1983 which was the episode after he found he was 64 and not 61 and Hilda was talking with the carpet fitter and he suggested Stan may have been kept back at school a couple of years or so and his mum got confused as to how old he was. Also Stan reckoned it may have been a mix up after the births and death office was bombed or something. I dont know what the exact mix up was. We dont know if Stans middle name was ever revealed in the show but it may have been in the ep before 30th Nov which is not in the 1983 episodes selection. That Weatherfield Life book says Stans mum was Mary Ogden but I wouold rather go for whatever was mentioned in the show, ie if his mothers name was ever revealed in the show. Benny1982 21:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I definately recall that his middle name was Isiah. I thought at the time that the episodes were broadcast that they came up with the plotline to explain Stan retiring earlier than he would normally have done in order to reduce the physical workload on poor Bernard Youens having to portray a window cleaner.--Jtomlin1uk 21:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think that is what it was. I dont know how old Stan was meant to be when he first appeared but I remember you once saying they may have looked into old character notes or something on Stan. Either that or STan had always been said to have been born in 1922 but they changed it to 1919 so that Stan would not have to keep looking for work. Bit of a contrived storyline I think and on the 30th Nov it was said he may have been kept back at school seemed a bit daft as I dont thinK Stan was the type to have been the subject of grade retention at schoolBenny1982 15:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Circumstances around his death in 1984. I have just acquired the entier 1984 episode of Corrie, so a lot to keep me occupied but I just studied the episodes where Stan was sent to hospital by Dr Meakin I think his name was. After he died it was indicated that the doctors did not know how ill Stan was until he was admitted to hospital. In those eps the exact cause of death was not stated but it must have been some natural cause. One or two Corrie books said he died of an infection related to gangrene but I wonder if this was the actor Bernard Youens death not his character as Bernard or Bunny as he was known had gangrene before he died. Stan may have had cancer or something. Benny1982 12:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Uncle Hilda mentions one of Stan's relatives, Uncle Edwin, in Episode 2019 (6th August 1980). Is this worth putting down anywhere or not? :Yes. derekbd (talk) 21:47, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Where? We don't know if he was a maternal or paternal relative. Adamstaines (talk) 11:02, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::My suggestion would be adding a note to the Background section on this page. There's not enough information to warrant the creation of a page, so doesn't need to be linked anywhere and provide which episode the evidence came from within the edit summary. Karen2310 (talk) 11:16, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::In his funeral episode, Episode 2469 (28th November 1984) Stan's cousin Edwin attends his funeral, maybe he had an uncle and cousin called Edwin. Benny1982 (talk) 12:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC)